


Seeing The Truth

by uwu_AgentCarter



Series: Agent Carter Reacts [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america:the first avenger
Genre: BAMF Peggy Carter, Characters watch the show, Period-Typical Sexism, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu_AgentCarter/pseuds/uwu_AgentCarter
Summary: Everyone at the SSR is made to watch Captain America: The First Avenger. Will they finally show Peggy the respect she deserves?





	1. A Great Discovery

It was a normal day at the SSR. Peggy was being made to get the lunch and Jack Thompson was being an arse. Just as Peggy came into the briefing room where all the other agents were, there was a bang and a box appeared on the table. All the agents drew there guns and pointed them at the offending package.

“What the hell is this?” Yelled Thompson “If this is some sort of prank, then I suggest you come forward now!” No one did anything.

Then Peggy spoke up “Chief Thompson, I don’t think anyone here is capable of making a box appear out of thin air.”

“Quiet Carter!” Snapped Thompson.

“I don’t think we should open it,” Daniel said. “It could be a bomb.”

“Hang on, there’s a note on the side.” Thompson said as he reached for it.  
“It says ‘Dear agents at the SSR, I understand that you might be suspicious, but this box has been given to you with the best intentions. I have been observing work here and I don’t like the way you treat Agent Carter. This box has a tape reel in that will show you a film about the story of Captain America. This will show you how much hard work Peggy did in the war and will hopefully make you respect her more.  
Yours sincerely,  
Kratos, God of strength and power.’”

“Are you saying that we got sent a film about Captain America from a Greek god to make us respect Carter?” Asked a new recruit, Agent Peters

“That would seem to be correct, yes.” Replied Thompson stiffly.

“Are you gonna open it, Chief?”questioned Peters.

Instead of replying, Chief Thompson reached forward and picked the box up and opened it. Just like the letter said, there was a reel of film inside.

“Someone fetch the projector.” Said Thompson as he walked over to Peggy “If I find that you had anything to do with this, Carter, there’s gonna be trouble.”

“Well, there won’t be any trouble then.” She replied coolly.

———————

After the projector had been set up and everyone had found somewhere to sit, the film started.

**[first lines; in the Arctic]**

**Search Team Leader: Alec you the guys from Washington?**

“What’s this?” Questioned one of the lower agents.

“How should I know, Smith?” Replied Thompson.

**SHIELD Tech: You get many other visitors out here?**

**SHIELD Lieutenant: How long have you been on site?**

**Search Team Leader: Since this morning. A Russian oil team called it in about 18 hours ago.**

**SHIELD Lieutenant: How come nobody spotted it before?**

**Search Team Leader: It’s really not that surprising. This landscape’s changing all the time. You got any ideas what this thing is exactly?**

**SHIELD Lieutenant: I don’t know. It’s probably a weather balloon.**

**Search Team Leader: I don’t think so. You know we don’t have the equipment for a job like this.**

**SHIELD Tech: How long before we can start craning it out?**

**Search** **Team** **Leader:**   **I** **don’t** **think** **you** **quite** **understand**.  **You** **guys** **are** **gonna** **need** **one** **hell** **of**   **a crane!**

**[As**   **the** **shot** **widens** **we** **see** **a** **massive** **frozen** **ship** **revealed]**

Peggy gasped when she recognised the ship.

**[after** **breaking** **into** **the** **metal** **aircraft]**

**SHIELD Lieutenant: [speaking into his comm] Base, we’re in. [looking around] What is this? [The technician nearly slips on the ice covering the ground] Careful.**

**SHIELD Tech: [finding the frozen shield of Captain America] Lieutenant! What is it?**

“Steve.” Peggybreathedwhenshesawtheshield.

Someagentsshotheralook.  


**SHIELD Lieutenant: My God! [into his earpiece] Base, give me a line to the Colonel.**

**Voice from Earpiece: It’s 3 a.m., sir.**

**SHIELD Lieutenant: I don’t care what time it is. This one’s waited long enough.**

AfewofthetearsthathadcollectedinPeggy’seyesspilledoverasshesaid “Theyfoundhim.”

DanielSousaputhisarmaroundPeggyincomfort.  


**[March 1942 Tønsberg, Norway]**

**[a villager, Jan, is running to a church]**

**Jan: [subtitled] They have come for it!**

“Comeforwhat?”

**Tower Keeper: [subtitled] They have before.**

**Jan: [subtitled] Not like this.**

**Tower Keeper: [subtitled] Let them come. They will never find it.**

**[rumbling is heard and something breaks down the door, the stones killing Jan]**

**[the tower keeper closes Jan’s eyes and sees a machine moving away as HYDRA agents come in]**

**[a car drives up with the HYDRA symbol on the hood]**

“What’sthatsymbol?”AskedAgentPeters.

“ThatisthesymbolofHydra.” Peggyspat, lookingmurderous.

**[HYDRA agents try to lift the lid of a coffin]**

**Hydra Lieutenant: Open it! Quickly, before he…**

**Johann Schmidt: It has taken me a long time to find this place. [to the Tower Keeper] You should be commended. [to one of his soldiers] Help him up.**

**[one of the soldiers helps the tower keeper to his feet]**

**Johann Schmidt: I think that you are man of great vision. And in this way we are much alike.**

**Tower Keeper: I am nothing like you.**

**Johann Schmidt: No, of course. But what others see as superstition, you and I know to be a science.**

**Tower Keeper: What you seek is just a legend.**

**Johann Schmidt: Then why make such an effort to conceal it?**

**[opens an old tomb and picks up the glass cube from the skeletal remains of an old Viking]**

**The Tesseract was the jewel of Odin’s treasure room.**

**[he turns to face the tower keeper and deliberately drops and smashes the glass cube]**

**It’s not something one buries. But I think it is close, yes?**

  **Tower Keeper: I cannot help you.**

**Johann Schmidt: No. But maybe you can help your village. You must have some friends out there. Some… some little grandchildren perhaps. I have no need for them to die.**

**[A big tank outside turns his guns towards the village threateningly.]**

“That’shorrible!”Saidayoungagent.

“That’sHydra.”RepliedPeggy, her voice emotionless.

  **[referring to the carving of the tree on one of the tower walls]**

**Johann Schmidt: Yggdrasil. Tree of the world. Guardian of wisdom and fate, also.**

**[he presses a button on the carving of the tree and it opens up to reveal the real cube]**

**And the Führer digs for trinkets in the desert. You have never seen this, have you?**

**Tower Keeper: It’s not for the eyes of ordinary men.**

**Johann Schmidt: Exactly.**

**[he closes the box containing the glowing cube and turns to his soldiers]**

**Give the order to open fire.**

**Hydra Lieutenant: Jawohl! (Yes!)**

**Tower Keeper: Fool! You cannot control the power you hold. You will burn!**

**Johann** **Schmidt:** **I** **already** **have.**

**[He** **shoots** **and** **kills** **the** **tower** **keeper]**

Peggy sighed as she remembered all of the deaths that Hydra had caused.


	2. Brothers In All But Blood

**[In New York, at the enrollment facility.]  
**

**Doctor: [off-screen] O’Connel, Michael. Kaminsky, Henry.  
**

**Steve Rogers: Boy, a lot of guys getting killed over there.  
**

**Doctor: [off-screen] Rogers, Steven.  
**

**[Steve puts down the newspaper he is reading]  
**

“Son of a bitch, he’s skinny!” Exclaimed Agent Peters with a snigger.

”Anything wrong with that, Agent Peters?” Peggy said, glaring at him.

”Uh, no Ma’am.” He stuttered.

**Enlistment Guy: It kind of makes you think twice about enlisting, huh?  
**

**Steve Rogers: Nope.  
**

**[as Steve is standing half naked in front of the doctor to examine him for enlistment]  
**

**Doctor: Rogers. What did your father die of?  
**

**Steve Rogers: Mustard gas. He was in the hundred and seventh infantry. I was hoping I could be assigned…  
**

**Doctor: Your mother?  
**

**Steve Rogers: She was a nurse in a TB ward. Got hit, couldn’t shake it.**

“Damn, that’s unlucky.” Agent Smith said with a wince.

**[the doctor looks at Steve’s file which shows he has a long list of health issues]  
**

“Jeez, that’s a lot of health issues. I’m surprised he looks as healthy as he is there.” Said Thompson

**Doctor: Sorry, son.  
**

**Steve Rogers: Look, just give me a chance.  
**

**Doctor: You’d be ineligible on your asthma alone.  
**

**Steve Rogers: Is there anything you can do?  
**

**Doctor: I’m doing it. I’m saving your life. [He stamps the card 4F.]  
**

**[later, Steve is at the movie theater]**

**[a commercial about the war is playing before the movie]  
**

**Commercial Announcer: War continues to ravage Europe. But help is on the way. Every able-bodied young man is lining up to serve his country. Even little Timmy is doing his part collecting scrap metal. Nice work, Timmy!  
**

**Loud Jerk: Who cares? Play the movie already!  
**

**Steve Rogers: [quietly] Hey, you wanna show some respect?  
**

Peggy smiled at this.

**Commercial Announcer: Meanwhile, overseas, our brave boys are showing the Axis powers that the price freedom is never too high.  
**

**Loud Jerk: Let’s got! Get on with it! Hey, just start the cartoon!  
**

**Steve Roger: Hey buddy, you wanna shut up?!  
**

**[the guy gets up and looks at him]  
**

**Commercial Announcer: Together with Allied forces, we’ll face any threat, no matter the size.  
**

**[getting beaten in an alley by the loud jerk that was disturbing everyone at the cinema]  
**

**Loud Jerk: You just don’t know when to give up, do you?  
**

**Steve Rogers: I can do this all day. [and attacks the guy again]  
**

“He just doesn’t know when to give up, does he?” Peters said.

”No, he knows when he should give up, but he doesn’t which is part of what made him so amazing.” Replied Peggy.

**James Barnes: Hey! Pick on someone your own size.  
**

**[after saving Steve from getting any further beatings by the loud jerk]  
**

**James Barnes: Sometimes, I think you like getting punched.  
**

**Steve Rogers: I had him on the ropes.  
**

“Yeah, sure you did.”

**[picks up Steve’s enlistment form from the ground]  
**

**James Barnes: How many times is this?  
**

**[reading from the enlistment form]  
**

**James Barnes: Oh, you’re from Paramus now? You know it’s illegal to lie on the enlistment form. And seriously, Jersey?  
**

Some people gaped at the fact that Captain America, the icon of truth and freedom, had lied on his enlistment form. Peggy just shook her head fondly.

**Steve Rogers: You get your orders?  
**

**James Barnes: The one-o-seventh. Sergeant James Barnes. Shipping out for England first thing tomorrow.  
**

**Steve Rogers: I should be going.  
**

**James Barnes: Come on, man. My last night! Gotta get you cleaned up.  
**

**Steve Rogers: Why? Where are we going?  
**

**James Barnes: The future.  
**

**[he hands him the newspaper he was holding, Steve opens it to see the ad for World Exposition Of Tomorrow, 1943]  
**

“I went to that!” Exclaimed Agent Smith, ecstatic to have been in the same place as the great Captain America.

**James Barnes: I don’t see what the problem is. You’re about to be the last eligible man in New York. You know, there’s three and a half million women here.  
**

**Steve Rogers: Well, I’d settle for just one.  
**

**James Barnes: Good thing I took care of that.  
**

**[He waves to the dates, Connie and Bonnie, he’s lined up]  
**

One of the more cocky agents whistled appreciatively at the girls, but quickly silenced himself at the look Peggy shot him, sinking down in his chair.

**Connie: Hey, Bucky!  
**

**Steve Rogers: What did you tell her about me?  
**

**James Barnes: Only the good stuff.  
**

**[music starts playing]  
**

**Expo Announcer: Welcome to the Modern Marvels Paviliion and the World of Tomorrow. A greater world. A better world.  
**

**Connie: Oh, my God! It’s starting!  
**

**Mandy: Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Howard Stark!  
**

**[Howard enters the stage and kisses the announcer]  
**

**Random Woman: I love you, Howard!  
**

**Howard Stark: [addressing the audience at the World Exposition fair] Ladies and gentlemen, what if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won’t even have to touch the ground at all.  
**

“That might be helpful in a car chase.” Said Daniel thoughtfully.

**[the female helpers take the wheels of the car on stage]  
**

**Howard Stark: Yes. Thanks, Mandy. [addressing the audience again] With Stark robotic reversion technology, you’ll be able to do just that.  
**

**[he turns on the switch of his machine and the car starts to hover off the ground]**

**James Barnes: Holy cow.  
**

**[the robots making the car hover suddenly malfunction and the car falls back on stage]  
**

**Howard Stark: I did say a few years, didn’t I?  
**

**[everyone laughs]  
**

A few agents chuckled as well.

**[Steve disappears, and Bucky notices]  
**

**James Barnes: Hey, Steve, what do you say we treat these girls…  
**

**[at a recruitment center]  
**

**Woman: [to her male company, pulling him away from a mirror making him look like a soldier] Come on, soldier.  
**

**[Steve steps in front of the mirror but he’s too short to fill out the face]  
**

Peters snorted at the sight.

**James Barnes: Come on. You’re kind of missing the point of a double date. We’re taking the girls dancing.  
**

**Steve Rogers: You go ahead. I’ll catch up with you.  
**

**James Barnes: You’re really gonna do this again?  
**

**Steve Rogers: Well, it’s a fair. I’m gonna try my luck.  
**

**James Barnes: As who? Steve from Ohio? They’ll catch you. Or worse, they’ll actually take you.  
**

**Steve Rogers: Look, I know you don’t think I can do this.  
**

**James Barnes: This isn’t a back alley, Steve. It’s war!  
**

**Steve Rogers: I know it’s a war. You don’t have to tell me.  
**

**James Barnes: Why are you so keen to fight? There are so many important jobs.  
**

**Steve Rogers: What am I gonna do? Collect scrap metal…  
**

**James Barnes: Yes!  
**

**Steve Rogers: …in my little red wagon.  
**

“That’d be funny.”

**James Barnes: Why not?  
**

**Steve Rogers: I’m not gonna sit in a factory, Bucky.  
**

**James Barnes: I don’t…  
**

**Steve Rogers: Bucky, come on! There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. That’s what you don’t understand. This isn’t about me.  
**

“Damn, that’s really...”

“Selfless.” Peggy finishes “That’s one of the many things I love about Steve.”

**James Barnes: Right. Cause you got nothing to prove.**

**Connie: Hey, Sarge! Are we going dancing?  
**

**James Barnes: [he turns to the girls] Yes, we are. [back to Steve] Don’t do anything stupid until I get back.  
**

**Steve Rogers: How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.  
**

Peggy snorted, remembering all the times she saw the two men teasing each other.

**James Barnes: You’re a punk.  
**

**[he walks back towards Steve and hugs him goodbye]  
**

**Steve Rogers: Jerk. Be careful.  
**

**[as James is walking away]  
**

**Steve Rogers: Don’t win the war till I get there!  
**

**James Barnes: [He salutes then starts to walk away] Come on girls. They’re playing our song.**

“Those two were really close, weren’t they?” Said Agent Smith.

”Yes. They were like brothers.” Said Peggy, smiling.


	3. Proving Himself

**[Steve is in a medical examination room when a nurse whispers something inaudible to Young Doctor]**

**Young Doctor: Wait here.**

**Steve Rogers: Is there a problem?**

“Ooh. He’s been busted!” Shouted Peters.

**Young Doctor: Just wait here. [walks out]**

**[Steve looks at a sign warning against lying on your enlistment form and starts to get ready to leave]**

**[An Enlistment Office MP walks in the room and Steve looks up at him worriedly]**

**[Dr. Abraham Erskine enters the room as Enlistment Office MP quietly leaves]**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: [to the MP] Thank you. [to Steve] So, you want to go overseas. Kill some Nazis.**

“Huh?”

**Steve Rogers: Excuse me?**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Dr. Abraham Erskine. [walks over and introduces himself to Steve] I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve.**

“Oh.”

**Steve Rogers: Steve Rogers.**

**[Dr. Erskine starts looking through Steve’s file]**

**Steve Rogers: Where are you from?**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Queens. 73rd Street and Utopia Parkway. Before that, Germany. This troubles you?**

**Steve Rogers: [shakes his head] No.**

“That’d bother me.” Said Peters as he pulled a face of disgust.

“Oh, will you shut up?” Snapped Peggy “Unlike some people, Steve judged people on their personalities, rather than where they’re from or other petty things like that.”

“Alright, keep your hair on.” Replied Peters.

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: [flipping through Steve’s file] Where are you from, Mr. Rogers? Mmm? Is it New Haven? Or Paramus? Five exams in five different cities.**

**Steve Rogers: That might not be the right file.**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: No, it’s not the exams I’m interested in. It’s the five tries. But you didn’t answer my question. Do you want to kill Nazis?**

**Steve Rogers: Is this a test?**

“Of course it’s a test!” Scoffed Peters.

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Yes.**

**Steve Rogers: I don’t wanna kill anyone. I don’t like bullies. I don’t care where they’re from.**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Well, there are already so many big men fighting this war. Maybe what we need now is the little guy, huh? I can offer you a chance.**

“I wouldn’t have done that.” Peters said

“That’s it.” Said Peggy as she stood up and walked towards Peters. “I have had enough of you disrespecting Steve. He was the bravest, kindest, most caring man I have ever met. You need to keep your mouth shut.” There was a loud crack as Peggy punched Peters in the nose.

Peters looked towards the other agents for help, blood dripping down his face.

“Sorry, can’t help you. You had it coming.” Said Chief Thompson with a shrug. The other agents tried and failed to hide their laughter as Peters attempted to stop the bleeding with a handkerchief.

**[They exit the room]**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Only a chance.**

**Steve Rogers: I’ll take it.**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Good. So where is the little guy from, actually?**

**Steve Rogers: Brooklyn.**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: [Dr. Erskine stamps Steve’s form and hands him back his file] Congratulations, soldier.**

**[Steve opens up the file and sees that he’s been stamped as accepted]**

**[In a HYDRA lab in a very mountainous region]**

**Johann Schmidt: Are you ready, Dr. Zola?**

“Oh, not this guy again.” Smith complained.

“I’m afraid you’ll be seeing quite a lot of him in the next few hours.” Said Peggy “He was our main enemy.”

**Dr. Arnim Zola: My machine requires the most delicate calibration. Forgive me if I seem overcautious.**

**Johann Schmidt: And are you certain that those conductors of yours can withstand the energy surge long enough for a transference?**

**Dr. Arnim Zola: With this artefact, I am certain of nothing. I fear it may not work at all.**

**[Schmidt inserts the Tesseract carefully into the machine. Zola starts it up.]**

**Dr. Arnim Zola: Twenty percent. Forty. Sixty. Stabilising at 70%.**

**Johann Schmidt: [takes over the controls] I have not come all this way for safety, Doctor.**

**[He turns the controls up to maximum and blue light flitters through the room.]**

“What are they doing?” Questioned Smith.

“They are making weapons with the energy from the tesseract.” Peggy replied shakily.

**Dr. Arnim Zola: What is that?**

**[after successfully collecting the power from the glowing Tesseract using Zola’s machine]**

**Johann Schmidt: I must congratulate you, Arnim. Your designs do not disappoint. Though they may require some slight reinforcement.**

**Dr. Arnim Zola: The exchange is stable. Amazing! The energy we have just collected could power my design, all my designs. This will change the war.**

**Johann Schmidt: Dr. Zola, this will change the world.**

“God help us.” Breathed Sousa.

**[At a US training camp. Steve stands in line with others.]**

**Officer: [off-screen to other soldiers training] Ready, exercise!**

**Peggy Carter: Recruits, attention! Gentlemen, I’m Agent Carter. I supervise all operations for this division.**

Smith cheered at the sight of Peggy, making the other agents give him a weird look, but Peggy just smiled at him.

**Gilmore Hodge: What’s with the accent, Queen Victoria? Thought I was signing up for the U.S. Army.**

“Ooh, he’s in trouble now!” Said Sousa gleefully.

**Peggy Carter: What’s your name, soldier?**

**Gilmore Hodge: Gilmore Hodge, your Majesty.**

**Peggy Carter: Step forward, Hodge.**

**[Hodge steps forward, smirking]**

**Peggy Carter: Put your right foot forward.**

**Gilmore Hodge: Mmm… We gonna wrestle? Cause I got a few moves I know you’ll like.**

“He’s digging himself a hole.”

**[suddenly Peggy punches him hard in the face]**

The agents snorted at the look on his face.

**[Col.Phillips drives up]**

**Col. Chester Phillips: Agent Carter.**

“Ooh, your in for it now, Carter!” Said Peters, having recovered from his earlier experience.

**Peggy Carter: Colonel Phillips.**

**Col. Chester Phillips: I see you’re breaking in the candidates. That’s good! [to Hodge] Get your ass up out of that dirt and stand in that line at attention 'til somebody comes tells you what to do.**

Peggy sent a smug look towards Peters, who just glared back at her.

**Gilmore Hodge: [he gets back up] Yes, sir.**

**Col. Chester Phillips: [addressing the new army recruits] General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons but they are won by men. We are going to win this war because we have the best men… [he sees Rogers and continues talking] And because they’re gonna get better. Much better. The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an Allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man. At the end of this week we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super-soldiers.**

**[While Phillips talk we see scenes of Steve unpacking and training where he fails to keep up and gets bullied by the others.]**

“He’s really not very good, is he?” Said Peters

“It’s not physical strength that matters, Peters.” Replied Peggy defensively.

**Sergeant Duffy: Rogers! Get that rifle out of the mud!**

**Col. Chester Phillips: And they, will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of Hell.**

**[then we see Steve and some other trainees running up to a waiting Peggy and a flagpole]**

**Sergeant Duffy: Pick up the pace, ladies! Let’s go! Double time! Come on! Faster! Faster! Move! Move! [they arrive at the flag pole] Squad, halt! That flag means we’re only at the halfway point. First man to bring it to me gets a ride back with Agent Carter. Move, move!**

“That’ll motivate them.” Said Thompson with a grin.

**Soldiers: Come on! Get up there!**

**Sergeant Duffy: [the soldier try to climb up the pole to no avail] If that’s all you got, this army’s in trouble! Get up there, Hodge! Come on! Get up there! Nobody’s got that flag in 17 years! Now fall back into line! Come on, fall in! Let’s go! Get back into formation! Rogers! I said fall in!**

**[Steve pulls a pin out at the bottom of the pole causing it to fall over.]**

“He’s smart.” Said Thompson, impressed.

Peggy just smirked.

**Steve Rogers: [as he gives the flag to Sergeant Duffy] Thank you, sir.**

**[He climbs into the car and they drive away.]**

 


	4. The Chosen One

**[The soldiers are doing push-ups.]**

**Peggy Carter: Faster, ladies! Come on. My grandmother has more life in her, God rest her soul. Move it!**

This comment made the agents laugh, and Peggy smiled as she remembered little Steve trying his very best to keep up with the others.

**Col. Chester Phillips: [walking besides Erskine] You’re not really thinking about picking Rogers, are you?**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: I am more than just thinking about it. He is the clear choice.**

**Col. Chester Phillips: When you brought a ninety-pound asthmatic onto my army base, I let it slide. I thought, what the hell? Maybe he’ll be useful to you, like a gerbil. I never thought you’d pick him. [referring to Steve]**

"Colonel Philips clearly has more sense than the doctor." said Philips.

"What is your problem Captain America?" asked Thompson "All you've done is pick on him since the film started!"

"I've got nothing against Captain America, I just think that they should have chosen someone else instead of Rogers. Hodge was a better choice. I would know, he's my cousin!" Argued Peters.

"Well that explains trait of pig ignorance that the two of you share." snapped Peggy, standing up "Steve Rogers was a better man than you or your cousin will ever be. You should be grateful to him. Steve sacrificed his life to save the world."

Her voice broke on the last sentance and she sat down again. The agents had the decency not to mention the tears that had collected in her eyes.

**Peggy Carter: [as Phillips and Erskine arrive she commands the soldiers:] Up.**

**Col. Chester Phillips: You stick a needle in that kids arm and it’s gonna go right through him.**

**[watching Steve struggling whilst training with the other new recruits]**

**Peggy Carter: Come on, girls.**

**Col. Chester Phillips: Look at that. He’s making me cry.**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: I am looking for qualities beyond the physical.**

**Col. Chester Phillips: Do you know how long it took to set up this project?**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Yes, I know.**

**Col. Chester Phillips: All the grovelling I had to do in front of Senator What’s-His-Name’s committees?**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Brandt. Yes, I know. I am well aware of your efforts.**

**Col. Chester Phillips: Then throw me a bone. Hodge passed every test we gave him. He’s big, he’s fast, he obeys orders. He’s a soldier.**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: He’s a bully.**

**Col. Chester Phillips: You don’t win wars with niceness, doctor. [he takes a hand grenade] You win war with guts. [he throws the grenade at where the new recruits are training] Grenade!**

**[all the soldiers move away quickly but Steve jumps on top of it covering it with his body]**

All the agents breath in sharply. **  
**

**Steve Rogers: Get away! Get back! [waits for the grenade to go off but nothing happens]**

"Son of a bitch."

**Officer: It was a dummy grenade. All clear. Back in formation.**

**[Steve looks at Phillips and Erskine]**

**Steve Rogers: Is this is a test?**

**[Erskine looks at Phillips as to confirm his point about choosing Steve]**

**Col. Chester Phillips: He’s still skinny.**

Peters snorts. **  
**

**[later that night, Steve sits on his bunk reading. Erskine knocks on the door.]**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: May I?**

**Steve Rogers: Yeah.**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Can’t sleep?**

"I don't blame him." Said Smith.

**Steve Rogers: I got the jitters, I guess.**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: [laughs] Me, too.**

**Steve Rogers: Can I ask you a question?**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Just one? [he sits down facing Steve]**

**Steve Rogers: Why me?**

"Oh, Steve." Sighed Peggy. _Y_ _ou doubt yourself too much_ she thought.

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: I suppose that is the only question that matters.**

**[He looks down at the bottle of schnapps he brought with him.] This is from Augsburg. My city. So many people forget that the first country that the Nazi’s invaded was their own. You know, after the last war the… my people struggled. They… they felt weak. They felt small. And then Hitler comes along with the marching and the big show and the flags and the… and the… [he waves his hand] And he… he hears of me, my work and he finds me. And he says, "You." He says, "You will make us strong." Well, I am not interested. So he sends the head of HYDRA, his research division. A brilliant scientist by the name of Johann Schmidt. Now, Schmidt is a member of the inner circle and he’s ambitious. He and Hitler share a passion for occult power and Teutonic myth. Hitler uses his fantasies to inspire his followers. But for Schmidt, it is not fantasy. For him, it is real. He has become convinced that there is a great power hidden in the earth, left here by the Gods, waiting to be seized by a superior man. So when he hears about my formula and what it can do, he cannot resist.**

**[flashback of how Schmidt takes Erskine’s formula and injects himself with it]**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Schmidt must become that superior man.**

**Steve Rogers: Did it make him stronger?**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Yes. But, there were other effects. The serum was not ready. But more important, the man. The serum amplifies everything that is inside. So, good becomes great. Bad becomes worse. This is why you were chosen. Because a strong man, who has known power all his life, will lose respect for that power. But a weak man knows the value of strength, and knows compassion.**

"That's a good speech." Thompson spoke.

**Steve Rogers: Thanks. I think.**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: [he pours 2 drinks] Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man.**

"He kept that promise." whispered Peggy.

**[Steve holds up his glass to toast]**

**Steve Rogers: To the little guys.**

"What a lame toast." scoffed Peters, earning a glare from Peggy.

**[just as Steve’s about to drink from his glass]**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: No! No! Wait! Wait! What I am doing? No! You have a procedure tomorrow. No fluids.**

**[he pours the contents of Steve’s glass into his own]**

**Steve Rogers: All right. We’ll drink it after.**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: No! I don’t have procedure tomorrow. Drink it after? Drink it now!**

This sent a ripple of laughter around the room.


	5. The Procedure

**[At the Hydra facility, in Schmidt’s lab.]**

**Johann Schmidt: [he turns off the light] Is there something in particular you need? [An artist is painting Schmidt’s portrait in oil.]**

"That's a lot of red paint. Surely he can't make a skin tone out of that!" Smith said.

"Not a normal skin tone, but it was perfect for Schmidt." Peggy replied, grimacing as she remembered his face.

Smith looked horrified.

**Dr. Arnim Zola: I understand you found him**

**Johann Schmidt: See for yourself. [Zola steps over to the table to find several surveillance photos of Dr. Erskine.] You disapprove.**

**Dr. Arnim Zola: I just don’t see why you need concern yourself. I can’t imagine he will succeed. [looking nervously at Schmidt] Again.**

**Johann Schmidt: His serum is the Allies’ only defence against this power we now possess. If we take it away from them, then our victory is assured.**

"Damn."

**Dr. Arnim Zola: Shall I give the order?**

**Johann Schmidt: It has been given.**

**Dr. Arnim Zola: Good. [he turns to go]**

**Johann Schmidt: Dr. Zola. [he turns on the lights] What do you think?**

**Dr. Arnim Zola: A masterpiece. [the artist looks relieved with Zola’s assessment]**

**[Steve and Peggy whilst driving through Brooklyn]**

**Steve Rogers: I know this neighbourhood. I got beat up in that alley. And that parking lot. And behind that diner.**

Peters snorted.

**Peggy Carter: Did you have something against running away?**

**Steve Rogers: You start running they’ll never let you stop. You stand up, push back. Can’t say no forever, right?**

**Peggy Carter: I know a little of what that’s like. To have every door shut in your face.**

Sousa winced. He saw how hard Peggy worked, only to have people shut her down because she's a woman.

**Steve Rogers: I guess I just don’t why you’d wanna join the army if you’re a beautiful dame. Or a beautiful… a woman. An agent, not a dame! You are beautiful, but…**

**Peggy Carter: You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?**

"You got that right."

**Steve Rogers: This is the longest conversation I’ve had with one. Women aren’t exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on.**

**Peggy Carter: You must have danced?**

**Steve Rogers: Well, asking a woman to dance always seems so terrifying. And the past few years just didn’t seem to matter that much. Figured I’d wait.**

**Peggy Carter: For what?**

**Steve Rogers: The right partner.**

Peggy smiled again.

**[They pull up by an antiques shop and get out of the car.]**

**Peggy Carter: This way.**

**Steve Rogers: What are we doing here?**

**Peggy Carter: Follow me. [They go inside.]**

**Antique Store Owner: Wonderful weather this morning isn’t it?**

**Peggy Carter: Yes, but I always carry an umbrella.**

"We need better security than that!" exclaimed Peters.

"This was in the middle of the war, Peters, we were doing the best we could." snapped Peggy.

**[Peggy leads Steve into the hidden lab to Dr. Erskine and his team in a big circular room filled with machinery and a pod in the middle.]**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Good morning. [he shakes Steve’s hand and somebody takes a photograph] Please, not now. [The photographer walks away, Steve looks at the pod] Are you ready? [Steve nods.] Good. Take off your shirt, your tie and your hat.**

**[In the adjacent observation chamber filled with officials.]**

**Col. Chester Phillips: Senator Brandt, glad you could make it.**

**Senator Brandt: Why exactly am I in Brooklyn?**

**Col. Chester Phillips: We needed access to the city’s power grid. Of course, if you’d given me the generators, I requisitioned…**

**Senator Brandt: A lot of people are asking for funds, Colonel. [referring to his company] Oh, this is…**

**Heinz Kruger: Fred Clemson, State Department. [He shakes Phillips’ hand] If this project of yours comes through, we’d like to see it used for something other than headlines.**

**Senator Brandt: [looking down into the chamber at Steve] Jesus. Somebody get that kid a sandwich.**

Peters snorted.

**[In the chamber Steve has climbed into the pod and lain down.]**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Comfortable?**

**Steve Rogers: It’s a little big. You save me any of that schnapps?**

The agents chuckled.

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Not as much as I should have. Sorry. Next time. Mr. Stark, how are your levels?**

**Howard Stark: Levels at 100%.**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Good.**

**Howard Stark: We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready as we’ll ever be.**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Agent Carter? Don’t you think you would be more comfortable in the booth?**

**Peggy Carter: Oh, yes. Of course. Sorry.**

"Someones got a crush!" Thompson smirked.

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Good. [He takes a microphone and taps it.] Do you hear me? is this on? [to the small group gathered to watch Steve being prepared to become a super-solider] Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace. We begin with a series of micro injections into the subject's major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. And then to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with Vita-Rays.**

**Steve Rogers: [after preliminary injection] That wasn’t so bad.**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: That was penicillin. [to the others] Serum infusion beginning in five, four, three, two, one. [The serum is injected into Steve] Now, Mr. Stark.**

**[Stark lowers a leaver, the pod moves upright and encloses Steve inside.]**

**[knocking on the capsule that they’ve locked Steven in for the procedure to change him]**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Steven, can you hear me?**

**Steve Rogers: It’s probably too late to go to the bathroom, right?**

This sent a chuckle around the room. **  
**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: [turns to Stark] We will proceed.**

**Howard Stark: [manages the controls] That’s ten percent. Twenty percent. Thirty. That’s 40 %.**

"Damn, that's bright." Smith said. **  
**

**SSR Doctor: Vital signs are normal.**

**Howard Stark: That’s 50 %. Sixty. Seventy.**

**[as Steve is screaming in pain as he is receiving the vita rays]**

The agents winced at the inhuman sounds. **  
**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Steven!**

**Peggy Carter: Shut it down.**

"Marge to the rescue." Thompson said smirking. Peggy glared at him. **  
**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Steven! [he knocks on the pod]**

**Peggy Carter: Shut it down!**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Kill the reactor, Mr. Stark! Turn it off! Kill it! Kill the reactor!**

**Steve Rogers: No! Don’t! I can do this!**

**Howard Stark: Eighty. Ninety. That’s 100 %.**

**[Everything overloads until the reactor closes itself down.]**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Mr. Stark? [Stark opens the pod]**

**[after being transformed into a super-soldier]**

"Those are some impressive muscles." said Sousa, wide eyed. **  
**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Steven. Steven.**

**Col. Chester Phillips: The son of a bitch did it. [as everyone pours out of the observation chamber Kruger leaves a small, metal object like a cigarette case behind.]**

**Steve Rogers: [As he stumbles out of the pod supported by Stark and Erskine] I did it.**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Yeah, yeah. I think we did it.**

**Howard Stark: We actually did it.**

"Damn right, you did it!" said Smith exitedly.

**Peggy Carter: How do you feel?**

**Steve Rogers: Taller.**

**[Peggy reaches out to touch Steves chest but quickly retracts her arm]  
**

**Peggy Carter: You look taller.**

"Jesus, you just cant help yourself, can you, Carter?!" Snapped Thompson, disgusted.

Peggy said nothing, as she glared at the screen.

**Col. Chester Phillips: How do you like Brooklyn now, Senator?**

**Senator Brandt: I can think of some folks in Berlin who are about to get very nervous. Congratulations, Doctor. [He shakes hands with Erskine.]**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Thank you, sir.**


	6. New Weapons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should i bring Angie, Jarvis and Howard into the story? Comment and let me know please!

**[Kruger detonates the bomb in the observation room and uses the confusion to steal the last vial of the serum.]**

"He got the serum!" shouted Smith.

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Stop him! [Kruger shoots him and flees with Peggy chasing after him]**

**[Steve kneels beside Erskine who points at Steve’s chest and dies.]**

Peggy looked down mournfully. She hadn't known Dr. Erskine long but he had been a nice man.

**[Kruger shoots his way to a get-away-car but soon after he drives away, Peggy shoots the driver and the car crashes into a taxi so Kruger changes cars.]**

**Taxi Driver: What are you doing? Buddy, are you all right? Hey, this guy’s been shot!**

**[Kruger drives off in the taxi, straight towards Peggy. She shoots at him but he just ducks and keeps going. Steve shoves her out of the way.]**

**Peggy Carter. I had him!**

“Sure you did, Carter.” Said Peters, his voice full of sarcasm.

**Steve Rogers: Sorry! [he runs after the cab] [While chasing the car he loses control over his new power and crashes into a bridal-wear store.] I’m sorry. [he runs out into a street full of cars] Whoa, whoa, whoa!**

**[Steve catches up to Kruger’s car at the pier and causes him to lose control. Kruger gets out of the car and takes a young boy hostage.]**

The agents sucked in a breath.

**Mother: No! No! Not my son!**

**Young Boy: Stop it!**

**Mother: Don’t hurt him!**

**Heinz Kruger: Get back! [Kruger with the boy dangling in his arms runs away.]**

**Young Boy: Let me go!**

**Mother: Let go of my son! Don’t hurt him!**

**Steve Rogers: [as Kruger points a gun at the boy’s head.] Wait, don’t! Don’t! [Kruger points the gun at Steve and pulls the trigger, but the gun is empty. So instead he throws the boy into the water.] No! Don’t! [Kruger runs, Steve looks down at the boy.]**

**Young Boy: Go get him! I can swim!**

"Brave kid." praised Thompson.

**[Kruger tries to escape in a submarine, but Steve jumps into the water, breaks the window and pulls Kruger out back onto dry land. As they struggle further the vial breaks.]**

**Steve Rogers: Who the hell are you?**

**Heinz Kruger: The first of many. Cut off one head, two more shall take its place. Hail HYDRA! [he pops a fake tooth loose and swallows it, he starts to foam at the mouth and then die]**

"Damn." muttered Sousa.

**[At HYDRA HQ]**

**Hutter: The Führer is not accustomed to being ignored, Herr Schmidt. He funds your research because you promised him weapons.**

Peggy shuddered at the thought of the Nazis and HYDRA working together with those weapons. The rest of the world wouldn't have stood a chance.

**Schneider: You serve at his pleasure. He gave you this facility as a reward for your injuries.**

**Johann Schmidt: Reward? Call it what it is. Exile. I no longer reflect his image of Aryan perfection.**

**Roeder: You think this is about appearances? Your HYDRA division has failed to deliver so much as a rifle in over a year. And we had learned through local intelligence you had mounted a full-scale incursion into Norway.**

**Schneider: The Führer feels… How does he put it? "The Red Skull has been indulged long enough!"**

**Johann Schmidt: Gentlemen, you have come to see the results of our work. Let me show you. [They enter the lab.] Hitler speaks of a thousand-year Reich, but he cannot feed his army for a month. His troops spill their blood across every field in Europe. But still he is no closer to achieving his goals.**

**Roeder: And I suppose you still aim to end this war through magic?**

**Johann Schmidt: Science. But I understand your confusion. Great power has always baffled primitive men. HYDRA is assembling an arsenal to destroy my enemies in one stroke. Where ever they are, regardless of how many forces they possess. All in a matter of hours.**

**Roeder: Your enemies?**

**Johann Schmidt: My weapons contain enough destructive power to decimate every hostile capital on earth. Quite simply, gentlemen, I have harnessed the power of the Gods.**

Everyone eyes widened at the thought.

**Schneider: Thank you, Schmidt.**

**Johann Schmidt: For what?**

**Schneider: For making it clear how obviously mad you are.**

"Got that right."

**Hutter: [studying a map lying in Schmidt’s labour.] Berlin is on this map!**

**Johann Schmidt: So it is.**

**Hutter: You will be punished for your insolence! You will be brought before the Führer himself!**

**[Schmidt kills them all with his new Tesseract-powered canon.]**

"Son of a bitch." breathed Thompson. **  
**

**Roeder: [screams before he’s disintegrated] Schmidt!!!**

**Johann Schmidt: My apologies, Doctor, but we both knew HYDRA could grow no further in Hitler’s shadow. Hail HYDRA.**

**HYDRA technicians: Hail HYDRA! [raising both arms to salute]**

**Dr. Arnim Zola: [when Schmidt turns to him] Hail HYDRA!**

**[At the SSR compound.]**

**Steve Rogers: [referring to the amount of blood samples taken from him] Think you got enough?**

"Apparantly so." said Thompson, thinking back the little vial that Howard had hidden away.

**Peggy Carter: Any hope of reproducing a program is locked in your genetic code. But without Dr. Erskine, it could take years.**

**Steve Rogers: He deserved more than this.**

**Peggy Carter: If it could only work once, he’d be proud it was you.**

**[SSR tech lab with the Hydra submarine]**

**Senator Brandt: Colonel Phillips, my committee is demanding answers.**

**Col. Chester Phillips: Great. Why don’t we start with how a German spy got a ride to my secret installation in your car? [to Stark who is working on the submarine] What have we got here?**

**Howard Stark: Speaking modestly, I’m the best mechanical engineer in this country. But I don’t know what’s inside this thing or how it works. We’re not even close to this technology.**

"What? Howard Stark doesn't know everything? What a shock." sneered Peters.

**Senator Brandt: Then who is?**

**Col. Chester Phillips: HYDRA. I’m sure you’ve been reading our briefings.**

**Senator Brandt: I’m on a number of committees, Colonel.**

**Peggy Carter: HYDRA is the Nazi deep science division. It’s led by Johann Schmidt. But he has much bigger ambitions.**

**Col. Chester Phillips: HYDRA’s practically a cult. They worship Schmidt, they think he’s invincible.**

**Senator Brandt: So, what are you gonna do about it?**

**Col. Chester Phillips: Spoke to the president this morning. As of today, the SSR is being re-tasked.**

**Peggy Carter: Colonel?**

**Col. Chester Phillips: We are taking the fight to HYDRA. Pack your bags Agent Carter. You too, Stark. You’re flying to London tonight.**

Peggy's eyes darkened as she remembered the destruction the Blitz caused in her home country.

**Steve Rogers: Sir, if you’re going after Schmidt, I want in.**

Peters scoffed.

**Col. Chester Phillips: You’re an experiment. You’re going to Alamogordo.**

**Steve Rogers: The serum worked.**

**Col. Chester Phillips: I asked for an army and all I got was you. You are not enough.**

**Senator Brandt: [to Steve] With all due respect to the Colonel, I think we may be missing the point. I’ve seen you in action, Steve. More importantly, the country’s seen it. [to his aide] Paper. [the aide shows them the newspaper (‘The New York Examiner’ Vol. XCVII No. 33.634, Wednesday, June 23, 1943), headlines: "Nazis in New York - mystery man saves child"] The enlistment lines have been around the block since your picture hit the newsstands. You don’t take a soldier, a symbol like that, and hide him in a lab. Son, do you want to serve your country on the most important battlefield of the war?**

**Steve Rogers: Sir, that’s all I want.**

**Senator Brandt: Then, congratulations. You just got promoted.**

"I wouldn't exactly call prancing around in tights a promotion."


	7. A Reunion of Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!! I’ve just been really busy with school recently and I know that that’s not a good excuse but it’s all I have. Also, do I have Angie and Peggy as friends, or dating? Please comment your answers!

There was another bang and a note appeared on the desk in front of Thompson, who picked it up and read it.

”Agents, I felt like Peggy needed a few friends so please welcome Howard Stark, Edwin Jarvis and Angie Martinelli. From  Kratos. Xoxo.”

A louder bang echoed around the room as the aforementioned people arrived in the room. 

“Hi. I don’t really know what’s happening right now but I got a note from some god telling me that I was coming here and what we were doing.” Said Howard with his usual dramatic flair.

”I also received a letter informing me of the situation.” Added Jarvis.

”Pegs! Oh my gosh! Is this where you work? Are these your pig-headed co-workers? This place looks real boring with them around.” Squealed Angie as she ran forward to give Peggy a hug, which she gladly returned.

”Yes, Angie, this is my workplace. These are the other agents at the SSR.” Peggy introduced with a small smile, not noticing that she still had one arm wrapped around Angie’s waist “Let us catch you up on what has happened and then we can continue the film.

———— Time Skip ————

**Steve Rogers: [backstage as Steve is getting dressed in super-hero costume] I don’t know if I can do this.**

”Gosh, my friend was right! You could eat him with a spoon!” Gaped Angie when she saw Steve. A few of the agents frowned at her.

**Brandt’s Aide: Nothing to it. Sell off a few bonds, bonds buy bullets, bullets kills Nazi’s. Bing bang boom. You’re an American hero.**

**Steve Rogers: It’s just not how I pictured getting there.**

”Not really how anyone pictured the super-soldier serum being used.” Said Smith.

**Brandt’s Aide: The senator’s got a lot of pull up on the hill. You play ball with us, you’ll be leading your own platoon in no time. Take the shield. [as Steve puts on his head mask he pushes Steve onto the stage]**

**USO Singer: Who’s strong and brave, here to save the American way?**

“Ooh! I know that girl! And that one! They were brilliant, though not as good as Ginger Rogers” Said Howard with a smirk plastered across his face.

”Shut up, Howard. We don’t need to know about every woman you’ve spent the night with, we’d be here all day!”

**Steve Rogers: [As women start to sing and dance in the background Steve reads:] Not all of us can storm a beach or drive a tank. But there’s still a way all of us can fight.**

**USO Singer: Who vows to fight like a man, for what’s right, night and day?**

**Steve Rogers: Series E Defence Bonds. Each one you buy is a bullet in the barrel of your best guy’s gun.**

**USO Singer: Who will campaign door-to-door for America? Carry the flag shore to shore for America? From Hoboken to Spokane, the star-spangled man with a plan.**

**[Steve leads a group of men dressed as soldiers in front of a moving image.]**

**Director: Cut. Guys, don’t look at the camera.**

“Can’t even record a simple scene right.” Scoffed Peters, rolling his eyes, blissfully ignorant of the harsh glares he was receiving from Peggy and Howard.

**[back to a scene where he’s on tour.]**

**USO Singer: We can’t ignore there’s a threat and a war we must win.**

**Steve Rogers: Each one you buy is a bullet in the barrel of your best guy’s gun.**  
**USO Singer: Who’ll hang a noose on the goose-stepping goons from Berlin? Who will redeem, heed the call for America? Who’ll rise or fall, give his all for America? Who’s here to prove that we can? The star-spangled man with a plan.**

**Steve Rogers: We all know this is about trying to win the war. We can’t do that without bullets and bandages, tanks and tents. That’s where you come in. Every bond you buy will help protect someone you love. [A men dressed as hitler sneaks up on him on the stage.]**

**Kids in USO Audience: Turn around! He’s right behind you!**

**Steve Rogers: Keep our boys armed and ready, and the Germans will think twice about trying to get the drop on us. [The man attacks him and gets fake-punched.]**

**USO Singer: Stalwart and steady and true, forceful and ready to defend, the red, white, and blue. Who’ll give the Axis the sack and is smart as a fox? Far as an eagle will soar. Who’s making Adolf afraid to step out of his box? He knows what we’re fighting for. Who waked the giant that napped in America? We know it’s no one but Captain America. Who’ll finish what they began? Who’ll kick the Krauts to Japan? The star-spangled man with a plan! [Scenes show how Captain America goes on tour around America, appears in comics and films, how he’s approached by multiple fans, and generally becomes more liked and famous.]**

**[Italy, November 1943, 5 miles from the front. Steve addresses a crowd of soldiers dressed in his super-hero costume]**

**Steve Rogers: How many of you ready to help me sock old Adolf on the jaw? [silence from the crowd of soldiers] Okay. Uh… I need a volunteer.**

**Army Heckler#1: I already volunteered! How do you think I got here? [the crowd of soldiers laugh] Bring back the girls! [there’s a cheer from the soldiers]**

“Here, here! The girls are better than Rogers any day!” Shouted Peters.

**Steve Rogers: I think they only know the one song. But um…let me…I’ll…I’ll see what I can do.**

**Army Heckler#1: You do that, sweetheart.**

**Army Heckler#2: Nice boots, Tinker Bell! [the crowd of soldiers laugh]**

**Steve Rogers: Come on, guys. We’re all on the same team here.**

**Army Heckler#3: Hey, Captain! Sign this! [he stands turns and pulls his pants down and the crowd starts to throw things at Steve.]**

A few of the agents snickered at this.

**Army Heckler#4: Bring back the girls! [The women run on stage and the crowd cheers.]**

**Brandt’s Aide: [backstage to Steve] Don’t worry, pal. They’ll warm up to you. Don’t worry.**

**[Later, Steve sits on the edge of the stage sketching as rain pours down in the background.]**

“That’s not half bad.” Said Thompson, impressed.

”What a sissy.” Spat Peters. Peggy was growing more tense and her glare more harsh at every comment he made.

**Peggy Carter: Hello, Steve.**

“Peg, it’s you!” Squealed Angie excitedly, grasping Peggy’s arm from her seat next to her. Peggy smiled fondly at her.

**Steve Rogers: [He turns and looks up at Peggy.] Hi.**

**Peggy Carter: Hi.**

**Steve Rogers: What are you doin’ here?**

**Peggy Carter: Officially I’m not here at all. That was quite a performance.**

“Sneaking out, are we, Carter?” Said Thompson, smirking at her. Peggy just rolled her eyes.

**Steve Rogers: Yeah. Uh… I had to improvise a little bit. Crowds I’m used to are usually more uh… twelve.**

**Peggy Carter: I understand you’re "America’s New Hope"?**

**Steve Rogers: Bond sales take a ten percent bump in every state I visit.**

**Peggy Carter: Is that Senator Brandt I hear?**

**Steve Rogers: At least he’s got me doin’ this. Phillips would have had be stuck in lab.**

**Peggy Carter: And these are your only two options? A lab rat or a dancing monkey? You were meant for more than this, you know? [Steve goes to respond but hesitates] What?**

“Damn, you’re good at motivating people.”

**Steve Rogers: You know for the longest time I dreamed about coming overseas and being on the front lines. Serving my country. I finally get everything I wanted, and I’m wearing tights. [Honking in the background as an ambulance arrives with wounded soldiers. Steve and Peggy turn around to watch.] They look like they’ve been through hell.**

**Peggy Carter: These men more than most. Schmidt sent out a force to Azzano. Two hundred men went up against him and less than fifty returned. Your audience contained what was left of the one-oh-seventh. The rest were killed or captured.**

**Steve Rogers: The one-oh-seventh?**

**Peggy Carter: What?**

**Steve Rogers: Come on! [They run to a tent.] Colonel Phillips.**

**Col. Chester Phillips: Well, if it isn’t the Star-Spangled Man With A Plan. And what is your plan today?**

**Steve Rogers: I need the casualty list from Azzano.**

**Col. Chester Phillips: You don’t get to give me orders, son.**

“Quite right, too” Said Peters “He’s done nothing to earn his title.” 

“Oh, that’s it.” Said Peggy, standing up and walking over to him. She grabbed him by his collar and hauled him out of his seat. Her heels gave her a few extra inches so he had to look up as she spoke. “I am sick and tired of you insulting Steve at every chance you get. He was the most amazing selfless person that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and he is everything that you will never be; a good man.” 

She gave Peters a hard push which sent him sprawling on the floor. Angie smirked from her seat, biting back a giggle as she saw him scrabble to get up.

”Aren’t you gonna do anything? She just assaulted me!” Yelled Peters.

”Well, I can’t say you didn’t deserve it.” Said Howard sending him a judgemental look.

**Steve Rogers: I just need one name. Sergeant James Barnes from the hundred and seventh.**

**Col. Chester Phillips: [pointing to Peggy] You and I are gonna have a conversation later that you won’t enjoy.**

**Steve Rogers: Please tell me if he’s alive, sir. B-A-R…**

**Col. Chester Phillips: I can spell. [referring to Barnes] I have signed more of these condolence letters today than I would care to count. But the name does sound familiar. I’m sorry.**

**Steve Rogers: What about the others? Are you planning a rescue mission?**

**Col. Chester Phillips: Yeah! It’s called winning the war.**

“They’re not even gonna save them? That’s horrible!” Said Angie, shocked.

**Steve Rogers: But if you know where they are, why not at least…?**

**Col. Chester Phillips: They’re thirty miles behind the lines. Through the most heavily fortified territory in Europe. We’d lose more men than we’d save. But I don’t expect you to understand that, because you’re a chorus girl.**

**Steve Rogers: I think I understand just fine.**

**Col. Chester Phillips: Well then understand it somewhere else. If I read the posters correctly, you got some place to be in thirty minutes. [as Phillips walks away Steve looks at the military map which shows where the men are]**

**Steve Rogers: Yes, sir. I do.**

**Col. Chester Phillips: [To Peggy] If you have something to say, right now is the perfect time to keep it to yourself.**

**Peggy Carter: [She follows Steve to his tent where he starts to change and pack some things.] What do you plan to do? Walk to Austria?**

**Steve Rogers: If that’s what it takes.**

**Peggy Carter: You heard the Colonel, your friend is most likely dead.**

**Steve Rogers: You don’t know that.**

**Peggy Carter: Even so, he’s devising a strategy. If he detects…**

**Steve Rogers: By the time he’s done that, it could be too late! [He walks out to a jeep.] You told me you thought I was meant for more than this. Did you mean that?**

**Peggy Carter: Every word.**

**Steve Rogers: Then you gotta let me go. [He gets in the jeep.]**

**Peggy Carter: I can do more than that.**

Thompson sent Peggy an appraising look. Maybe she was more than Captain America’s old flame after all.

 


	8. Cap To The Rescue

**[backstage with the USO girls]**

**Brandt’s Aide: On stage, girls. Five minutes!**

**USO girl: Where’s my helmet?**

”He took a showgirl helmet?” Questioned Smith “That’s not gonna protect him.”

**Brandt’s Aide: Has anyone seen Rogers?**

**[Peggy and Steve in a plane piloted by Stark.]**

**Peggy Carter: The HYDRA camp is in Krausberg, tucked between these two mountain ranges. It’s a factory of some kind.**

**Howard Stark: We should be able to drop you right on the doorstep.**

**Steve Rogers: Just get me as close as you can. [referring to Stark and Peggy helping him] You know, you two are gonna be in a lot of trouble at the lab.**

**Peggy Carter: And you won’t?**

**Steve Rogers: Where I’m goin’, if anybody yells at me I can just shoot ‘em.**

A few agents snorted at that.

**Peggy Carter: They will undoubtedly shoot back.**

**Steve Rogers: Well, let’s hope it’s good for somethin’. [He knocks at his shield.]**

**Howard Stark: Agent Carter, if we’re not in too much of a hurry I thought we could stop off in Lucerne for a late night fondue. [Peggy looks awkwardly at Steve who’s getting ready to parachute.]**

**Peggy Carter: Stark is the best civilian pilot I’ve ever seen. He’s mad enough to brave this airspace, we’re lucky to have him.**

**Steve Rogers: So are you two…? Do you…? Fondue?**

Thompson started cracking up at that. 

“He thought that fondue meant THAT?!” He wheezed out. This caused a few more agents to start laughing as they realised what he meant. Peggy just rolled her eyes at them but even she couldn’t hold back a smile as she remembered how innocent Steve was.

**Peggy Carter: [She ignores Steve’s awkward and confused rambling.] This is your transponder. Activate it when you’re ready and the signal will lead us straight to you.**

**Steve Rogers: Are you sure this thing works?**

**Howard Stark: It’s been tested more than you, pal. [as their plane is being attacked Steve goes towards the opened door of the plane to jump]**

**Peggy Carter: Get back here! We’re taking you all the way in.**

**Steve Rogers: As soon as I’m free, you turn this thing around and get the hell outta here!**

**Peggy Carter: You can’t give me orders!**

“I think he just did, English.” Said Angie, giving Peggy a gentle nudge with her elbow.

**Steve Rogers: The hell I can’t! I’m a Captain! [he looks at her and then jumps out of the plane]**

**[In the Hydra factory Schmidt and Zola walk side by side through the workspace.]**

**Dr. Arnim Zola: As you can see, production of the Valkyrie is progressing on schedule, even with components of this size.**

**Johann Schmidt: Increase the output by 60 % and see to it our other facilities do the same.**

**Dr. Arnim Zola: But the prisoners, I’m not sure they have the strength.**

**Johann Schmidt: Then use up what strength they have left, Doctor. There are always more workers.**

“What are they using the prisoners for?” Asked Smith.

”I’m sorry but that’s classified.” Said Peggy apologetically “We have a rough idea of what they were trying to do but we only have what Sargent Barnes told us to go on.”

Thompson gave Peggy a thoughtful look as he considered the fact that Peggy probably knew more official secrets than him.

**Dr. Arnim Zola: [To someone approaching him with a clip board] Not now!**

**[At the cells where prisoners are lead into. One of the guards knocks the hat from Dumdum Dugan’s head.]**

**Dum Dum Dugan: You know, Fritz, one of these days, I’m gonna have a stick of my own.**

**[Steve runs through the dark woods until he finds a road where trucks a driving by. He gets into the back of one of them and finds himself face to face with two Hydra guards.]**

**Steve Rogers: Fellas.**

**HYDRA guards: Ah!**

**[After Steve snuck into the HYDRA factory and stole a blue shining cartridge, he finds some of the captured American soldiers]**

**Gabe Jones: Who are you supposed to be?**

**Steve Rogers: I’m… Captain America.**

**James Montgomery Falsworth: I beg your pardon?**

“Good old Monty.” Muttered Peggy, smiling.

**Dum Dum Dugan: [After Steve has unlocked their cells and prisoner start pouring out, he says to a Jim Morita, a Japanese looking man] What, are we taking everybody?**

**Jim Morita: [takes out his dog tags] I’m from Fresno, Ace.**

**Steve Rogers: Is there anybody else? I’m looking for a Sergeant James Barnes.**

**James Montgomery Falsworth: There’s an isolation ward in the factory, but no one’s ever come back from it.**

**Steve Rogers: All right. The tree line is northwest, 80 yards past the gate. Get out fast and give ‘em hell. I’ll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else I find.**

**Gabe Jones: Wait! You know what you’re doin’?**

**Steve Rogers: Yeah. I’ve knocked out Adolf Hitler over two hundred times.**

Peggy shook her head fondly while Peters just rolled his eyes and frowned.

**[The prisoners escape into the compound, overpowering the guards with their sheer numbers. Dernier picks up one of the new Tesseract-powered HYDRA guns.]**

**Jim Morita: You know how to use that thing? [Dernier shoots, blowing up a wall] Okay.**  
**[HYDRA factory command center]**

**Johann Schmidt: [stares at a surveillance screen] What is happening? [He presses an alarm.]**

**[back to the prisoners in the compound, Dum Dum and Jones overtake a small tank.]**

**Dum Dum Dugan: Hey. Not exactly a Buick.**

**Gabe Jones: [points at the controls] That one. Zündung. (Ignition.)**

**Dum Dum Dugan: Zündung?**

**James Montgomery Falsworth: [jumps into the tank] Get this thing going, Dugan!**

**Dum Dum Dugan: [to Jones] I didn’t know you spoke German.**

**Gabe Jones: Three semesters at Howards, switched to French, girls much cuter.**

“I don’t blame him.” Said Thompson.

**Dum Dum Dugan: Didn’t ask for the resume.**

**[In the HYDRA control room Schmidt watches Steve on the monitors and decides to activate the self destruct sequence which are counting down from 7 minutes.]**

**Dr. Arnim Zola: No, no! What are you doing?**

**Johann Schmidt: Our forces are outmatched. [Zola looks at the screens, then runs out of the room.]**

**[Dernier and Morita running through the compound with other prisoners.]**

**Jim Morita: Keep moving! Grab those grenades!**


	9. Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN AGES I CANT APOLOGISE ENOUGH  
> my life’s just been so busy lately that I had to put this on hiatus for a few months I’m back now but updates will be quite slow and irregular!

**[Schmidt secures the Tesseract while Zola packs the blueprints of his design. Steve sees him in the corridor but hesitates to chase him when he hears someone.]**

**James Barnes: Sergeant. 32557…**

**Steve Rogers: [ he finds Barnes strapped to a chair in one of Schmidt’s testing labs] Bucky? Oh, my God. [he unstraps him from the chair]**

**James Barnes: Is that…**

**Steve Rogers: It’s me. It’s Steve.**

**James Barnes: Steve?**

**Steve Rogers: Come on.**

**James Barnes: Steve.**

**Steve Rogers: I thought you were dead.**

**James Barnes: I thought you were smaller. [referring to Steve’s change of appearance]**

**Steve Rogers: Come on.**

**James Barnes: What happened to you?**

**Steve Rogers: I joined the Army. [referring to Steve’s undergoing change to a super-soldier]**

“Well that’s one way to put it.” Said Howard, smirking.

**James Barnes: Did it hurt?**

**Steve Rogers: A little.**

**James Barnes: Is it permanent?**

**Steve Rogers: So far.**

**[They flee through the exploding factory until they meet Schmidt and Zola.]**

**Johann Schmidt: Captain America! How exciting! I’m a great fan of your films. So Dr. Erskine managed it after all. Not exactly an improvement, but still impressive. [Steve punches Schmidt hard in the face]**

“Yes! Shut him up!” Cheered Smith.

**Steve Rogers: You’ve got no idea.**

**Johann Schmidt: Haven’t I? [He goes to hit Steve but Steve protects himself with his shield. As they fight, Zola pulls a leaver and the catwalk they are standing on retracts to either side separating them.] No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see I was his greatest success! [he peels off the skin on his face to reveal that he is the Red Skull]**

There were gasps around the room as they saw what was happening on screen. Peggy blushed a bit as Angie buried her face into Peggy’s shoulder. Glancing around the room to see if anyone noticed, she saw that everyone was staring transfixed at the screen in horror.

**James Barnes: [to Steve referring to Schmidt’s skinless face] You don’t have one of those, do you?**

“I should hope not.” Peggy snorted.

**Johann Schmidt: You are deluded, Captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind. Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear!**

**Steve Rogers: Then how come you’re running? [Schmidt and Zola continue their escape and so do Steve and Bucky.] Come on, let’s go. Up.**

**[Schmidt and Zola in an elevator.]**

**Dr. Arnim Zola: Sir? Are we going to the roof? [The doors open to reveal a one-man-plane] What about me? Where will I sit?**

**Johann Schmidt: [gives Zola his car keys] Not a scratch, Doctor. Not a scratch. [We see Schmidt and Zola escaping.]**

**[Steve and Bucky on a catwalk, beneath them everything is on fire, they have to reach the other side of the room over a thin gantry.]**

**Steve Rogers: Let’s go. One at a time. [Bucky reaches the other side but the gantry collapses behind him.]**

**James Barnes: Gotta be a rope or something!**

**Steve Rogers: Just go! Get out of here!**

**James Barnes: No! Not without you! **[Steve jumps over the chasm.]** **

The agents looked impressed at the level of loyalty they had for each other and wondered how many of their own friends would do the same for them.

**[In the Army camp Phillips is dictating a letter to a Corporal.]**

**Col. Chester Phillips: Senator Brandt, I regret to report that Captain Steven G. Rogers went missing behind enemy lines on the third. Aerial reconnaissance has proven unfruitful. As a result, I must declare Captain Rogers killed in action. Period.**

“Jesus, how long was he gone?” Questioned Thompson.

”Five days.” Peggy replied.

**Peggy Carter: The last surveillance flight is back. No sign of activity.**

**Col. Chester Phillips: Go get a cup of coffee, Corporal.**

**Corporal: Yes, sir. [he leaves]**

**Col. Chester Phillips: I can’t touch Stark. He’s rich and he’s the Army’s number one weapons contractor. You are neither one.**

“Damn right, I’m untouchable.” Smirked Howard.

**Peggy Carter: With respect, sir, I don’t regret my actions. And I don’t think Captain Rogers did either.**

**Col. Chester Phillips: What makes you think I give a damn about your opinions. I took a chance with you, Agent Carter. And now America’s golden boy and a lot of other good men are dead, cause you had a crush.**

Peters looked smug at this.

**Peggy Carter: It wasn’t that. I had faith.**

**Col. Chester Phillips: Well, I hope that’s a big comfort to you when they shut this division down.  
[Soldier start running and talking excitedly in the background.] What the hell’s going on out there?**

**[They follow the crowd to the edge of the camp where Steve’s arriving with the freed prisoners.]**

**Man#1: Look who it is! [everyone cheers]**

**Steve Rogers: [salutes to Phillips] Some of theres men need medical attention.**

**Man#2: Medic, we got wounded.**

**Medic. Right over here.**

**Steve Rogers: I’d like to surrender myself for disciplinary action.**

**Col. Chester Phillips: That won’t be necessary.**

**Steve Rogers: Yes, sir.**

**Col. Chester Phillips: [he turns and walks away from Steve and he notices Peggy] Faith, huh?**

**Peggy Carter: [to Steve] You’re late.**

**Steve Rogers: [holding up the broken transponder] Couldn’t call my ride.**

“You two are cute together, English.” Angie remarked, delighting in the way it made Peggy’s pale skin turn a pretty shade of pink.

**James Barnes: [to the men] Hey! Let’s hear it for Captain America. [more cheering]**

The agents couldn’t help but crack a smile at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \\\IMPORTANT QUESTION//  
> Do any of you know where I can find the script for the agent carter series online? I can’t find it anywhere and i really want to continue this serious after the first cap film is done.


End file.
